1. Field
The information disclosed in this patent relates to a toiletries travel kit that may include a toothbrush and a razor.
2. Background Information
Toiletries include items that may be used for personal hygiene or grooming, such as toothbrush and razor articles and toothpaste and shaving cream preparations. Typically, these items are used at least one a day. Often, they are stored in a household bathroom cabinet ready for use.
Travelers also need to use toiletries at least once a day. However, it often is troublesome for travelers to carry bulky toothbrushes, razors, toothpaste, and shaving cream. Often, these items are forgotten or left behind. Moreover, the articles themselves are difficult to use and do not account for the individual user's features or desires. Thus, there is a need for a toiletries travel kit that includes items that provide more convenience.